


A Quiet Celebration With Friends

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: The Trio get a bit tipsy at Bill and Fleur





	A Quiet Celebration With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** I originally had in mind something a little lighter, but Kate, my fantastic beta, laughed in a few spots, so I guess I did all right. Kate did the best she could with this, but all remaining blunders are mine. (Thanks, dear!) 

~*~*~

“Hermione, look at him. He’s pathetic.”

Ron pointed across the garden to a table where Harry sat alone, nursing a butterbeer and absentmindedly ripping a paper napkin to shreds. There were over a hundred people at the wedding reception for Fleur and Bill, and all but one of them seemed to be having a good time.

“You can’t blame him,” Hermione said. “I don’t think there’s a single male guest here under the age of thirty who Ginny hasn’t flirted with shamelessly. Her plan seems to be having the desired effect.”

As he stood up, Ron said, “I’m gonna kill her.”

Hermione grabbed the sleeve of his dress robes and pulled him back onto his chair. “You’ll do no such thing! Harry brought this all upon himself by breaking up with her. If he wants Ginny back, all he has to do is ask her. It’s not her fault. Besides, sometimes a girl has to take extreme measures to capture the attention of her man.”

Ron smirked. “You mean like attacking him with canaries?”

A blush washed pink across Hermione’s face. “You have to admit that it got your attention.”

“Yeah, that and a trip to the hospital wing.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek to prove that there were no hard feelings. When he looked up, he saw that Ginny was in the midst of an animated discussion with Arsenio Faust, a school chum of Bill’s who was nearly twice her age.

“Come on,” he said, helping Hermione to her feet. “We can’t just leave him there to brood like that – he’s going to start making things explode soon. Let’s go.”

They picked their way through the maze of tables towards the spot where Harry was sitting. As they passed Dobby, who was serving drinks from a tray, Ron picked up one for himself and one for Harry. He suggested to Hermione that she take one for herself and then smiled at the house-elf.

“Dobby, do you think you could get us a few bottles of this stuff and bring it over to Harry’s table?”

“Of course, Mr. Wheezy. Harry Potter does not look happy. The bubbly drink might cheer him up, sir.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. Thanks.”

He could hear Hermione sigh deeply behind him, and he turned around. “Getting Harry drunk is not going to help him, Ron,” she huffed.

“What do you mean? Wizards have been working through their girl troubles for years by getting three sheets to the wind with their mates. Anyway, Fleur’s parents sent up crates of this stuff from France, so it’s not like they didn’t intend for everyone to drink a lot.” Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Besides, I’ve heard it makes you horny. You really ought to do some field research to determine whether that’s fact or fiction.”

Ron turned to continue his trek to Harry’s table, so he didn’t see the indignant eye-roll that Hermione gave him.

When Ron and Hermione flanked him rather than sitting next to each other, Harry immediately recognized that they were plotting something. “Ron, Hermione, what’s going on?” he asked suspiciously.

Ron set the extra glass of champagne on the table in front of Harry, amongst the stray bits of napkin. “Nothing’s going on. We were just going to celebrate, so of course we needed you with us. Here, drink this. It’s French.”

“Sorry guys, I’m not much for celebrating today. You go ahead, though.”

Harry caught sight of the pointed look that Ron and Hermione exchanged, and said, “I know what you’re thinking, and there’s no point talking me out of it. I’ve made my decision – it’s just too dangerous for Ginny to be my girlfriend right now, no matter how much I might care about her.” Harry’s voice trailed off as he spoke, and it had a melancholy tone.

“Harry—,” Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

“That’s not what we’re doing, mate. I told you – we’re celebrating. After this party is over, we can start on our next adventure. It’s off to Grimmauld Place or Godric’s Hollow or wherever you decide we need to be to find those,” he glanced from side to side and lowered his voice, “Horcruxes.”

Harry didn’t want to look at them, so he took a sip from his glass. “The bubbles tickle my nose,” he chuckled, scrunching up his face in a most endearing fashion. The tension between the three of them dissipated as Harry relaxed and leaned back in his chair. “You know, it’s not too late to change your mind about helping me.”

Hermione placed a hand on Harry’s forearm. “Harry, listen to me. You know how important a sound magical education is to me, but destroying Voldemort – quiet, Ron – is the only thing that matters now. We’ve been together through so many other dangerous things, and Ron and I are not about to let you do this one on your own. Besides,” she grinned, “you need my research skills and Ron’s strategic thinking.”

“Well, I won’t say I’m not grateful for your help. But you haven’t seen first hand exactly how dangerous this is going to be.”

“Actually, I think we have,” said Ron. “Now we know what happened to Dumbledore’s hand, and if Dumbledore could have ended up that way… But enough about that. We’re celebrating today.” Ron raised his glass to toast. “To Harry, Hermione and Ron – and the bond of friendship that can never be broken.” They clinked glasses and gulped their champagne until their flutes were empty. As if on cue, Dobby showed up with the requested bottles.

“Have some more, Harry Potter, sir,” he said, quickly refilling the glasses. “Dobby is pleased to see Harry Potter smiling with his Wheezy and Miss. Is there anything else Dobby can get for you?”

Harry shook his head, but Ron blurted, “Some of those pastries would be excellent.”

Dobby snapped his fingers and a plate of elaborate concoctions appeared on the table. Harry laughed as he saw Ron’s eyes widen with glee while a scowl broke out across Hermione’s face.

Raising his glass to Hermione, Harry said, “To Ron – may he never change.” Hermione reluctantly drank to the toast.

“What?” asked Ron, helping himself to chocolate torte.

*~*~*

An hour later, Harry went to pour the last of the champagne, but his hand was so unsteady that very little of it actually made it into the glasses.

“…and so I passed his bedroom and I hear this voice call ‘Ron’. There’s Bill standing totally naked in the doorway waving me over. Then he says, ‘Loan me some boxers, would you? And hurry.’ So I get him the boxers but before I hand them over, I ask, ‘So are you gonna tell me what this is all about?’ And he says, ‘Fred and George must have snuck in here while we were sleeping and they turned all my underwear into women’s knickers. I can’t find my wand to change them back, and I can hardly have Fleur find me wearing pastel pink knickers, can I?’ As I’m laughing, I can hear Fleur in the room saying, ‘Bill? Who iz zat, and why are you talking to zem if you are naked?’ Bill grabs the boxers and slams the door in my face.”

Harry’s guffaws were attracting attention, and Hermione was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks. It seemed to escape their notice that Ron’s story wasn’t actually all that funny. None of them saw Ginny staring at them from the other side of the garden.

Hermione swayed as she stood up and grabbed the table for support. “I’ve got to use the loo before I pee in my pants.”

“Whoa – you all right there, Hermione?” Ron said, jumping to his feet. He also had to hold on to the table in order to keep his balance, and as he leant toward Hermione, they knocked heads and started giggling.

Harry tried to help them and ended up falling backwards in his chair.

Hermione snickered at Harry’s sheepish expression. “I think Harry must be four sheets in the wind. Ron, help him up.”

“I don’t need any help,” snapped Harry, trying his best to scramble to his feet. “I just miscalculated how far back I was leaning.”

“Right,” said Ron. “Well, get up off your sorry arse, then. We have a quest!”

“We do?” asked Harry, carefully pulling himself up to his feet.

“Yes. The fair maiden needs the loo, and we must help her find it before she wets herself.”

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, and Hermione said, “Don’t make me laugh anymore, Ron. It hurts!”

With an arm linked with each of her friends, Hermione led the way to the house. There were several people waiting to use the downstairs toilet, so Ron guided them through the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry grabbed another bottle of champagne from the kitchen counter as they walked by it.

Hermione quickly disappeared into the bathroom while Harry examined the cork on the champagne bottle. “Do you have any idea how to open this, Ron?”

Ron shook his head. “No, but I suppose we could try magic. Here, better point it that way, just in case.”

Ron took out his wand and chanted, “ _Waddiwasi_.” The cork shot from the bottle like a rocket, and champagne bubbled over the lip and began to cascade down Harry’s hand. Without thinking, Ron leaned forward and began to slurp the champagne, managing to lick Harry’s hand in the process. Harry and Ron realized what Ron was doing at the same time, and Ron pulled away quickly, resting his weight against the wall.

“You or I should have gone first,” grumbled Ron, trying to shift their thoughts away from the fact that he’d just been rather enjoyably licking his best mate’s hand. “Either of us would have been done by now.”

Harry leaned his head back until it rested against the wall. “Yes, well I wasn’t sure whether peeing in her pants was an idle threat, and I didn’t fancy finding out.”

Hermione finally emerged looking much happier. “D’you mind?” asked Ron, clearly hoping that he could go next. Harry nodded his head to show that it was fine, and Ron rushed into the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry took a swig of champagne from the bottle and offered it to Hermione. “We should have brought our glasses,” she said quietly.

“Nah – it comes in one. Don’t worry, the alcohol kills the germs.”

Hermione took a dignified drink from the bottle. “This is good. I’ve only ever had champagne on New Year’s Eve. I don’t recall liking it this much.”

Harry was hardly over the shock of how much he’d enjoyed Ron’s lips and tongue slurping champagne off his hand, and now all he could think about was what it would be like to share a kiss with Hermione on New Year’s Eve. Was this normal champagne, or had Fleur’s parents laced it with some kind of a love potion? No wonder the French were so particular about it. Hermione was staring at him, waiting for a response, so he offered a lame, “Yeah, it’s good.”

Harry and Hermione were standing so close that they could feel each other’s breath. Before she could stop herself, Hermione uttered, “God, Harry, you have the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen.” She brushed his lips with the fingers of her hand that wasn’t holding the champagne. “And your lips…” She might have gone on to kiss his lips, except that the door opened and Ron hurried through it to join them.

Saved from the unpleasant prospect of having to explain why he was kissing Ron’s girlfriend, Harry pulled away from Hermione. “My turn.”

Ron seemed not to have suspected what had been about to happen, because he called out, “Come up to my bedroom when you’re done, Harry.”

Since Harry had been sharing Ron’s bedroom ever since he’d arrived at The Burrow a week ago, it never occurred to him to knock before entering. If he had, he might have avoided catching Ron with his tongue down Hermione’s throat.

“Sorry, I’ll just go back downstairs,” Harry said quickly, trying to hide the disappointment he felt that Hermione was kissing Ron so soon after nearly kissing him.

“No!” cried Ron and Hermione in unison. Hermione waved him over with a pleading expression and Ron tried to look encouraging.

“Hermione was just working on her research, mate.” Hermione giggled in a very un-Hermione-like fashion as Ron said it.

“Research?”

Ron glared at Harry intensely. “Yeah. See, I’d heard that champagne makes you horny, and Hermione was going to do some research to determine whether it’s true.”

Harry looked from one friend to the other, hardly able to believe they were having this surreal conversation. Unsure of what kind of a response they were expecting from him, Harry shrugged and said, “Okay.”

Hermione crossed the room and, after divesting him of his dress robes and laying them atop hers and Ron’s, led him back over to sit on the bed. “It’s very important research,” she said with exaggerated earnestness. “This is how urban myths are perpetuated. People just go along believing these things until someone stops to do the research and finds that they’re completely false.” As she spoke the last two words, Hermione poked him in the chest with her index finger, wanting to make sure he got the point.

Harry nodded. “I suppose that makes sense. Er, so you and Ron kissing is somehow disproving or confirming this idea?”

“Of course,” she sniffed indignantly. “How else am I supposed to tell if he’s hornier than normal?”

The idea of Hermione being able to judge Ron’s level of relative horniness by kissing him while drunk was a bit too much for Harry’s fuzzy brain to handle. He decided it was best just to let the subject slide. As a distraction, he picked up the bottle of champagne from its resting spot on the floor and took another swallow.

“So would you describe yourself as drunk, Harry?” Hermione asked, licking her lips in a very suggestive manner.

Harry was torn between giving the macho answer and the truthful one. In the end, he went for honesty. “I’m definitely tipsy. Not sure if I’m drunk, though. I’ve never actually been drunk before.”

“Well, then, are you horny?”

“Er…”

“She means hornier than usual, Harry,” chimed in Ron. “I’ve tried to explain to her that there’s a certain amount that just goes along with being a seventeen-year-old bloke.”

The truth was that he was horny. Ron was looking especially good to him at the moment, wearing a cheeky grin and his fringe flopping gracefully across his forehead.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Mmm, that’s three for three. I’d say it has to be true, then.” Hermione stood up and pulled Harry to his feet as well. “Harry, come over here and kiss me.”

“What? Are you insane?”

Hermione reached up and touched Harry’s face again with her fingertips. It felt nice, and Harry nearly forgot he was supposed to be protesting.

“Come on, Harry. One kiss won’t hurt anything. It’s for research.”

Harry glanced over at Ron, who was watching their exchange with interest, rather than jealousy. This took Harry completely by surprise, because a sober Ron would normally have been punching Harry’s lights out by now for even entertaining the idea. “Er, in case you haven’t noticed, Hermione, your boyfriend is sitting right there on the bed watching us.”

“He doesn’t mind. Do you, Ron?”

Ron picked up the bottle of champagne and settled back to watch. “No, I don’t want to stand in the way of research. Besides Harry, I’d hate for you not to know how fantastic it is to kiss Hermione.”

Harry could smell the perfume on her wrist as Hermione continued to caress his cheek. He tried not to think about how wrong it was to want to kiss Hermione this much, and how weird it was that Ron was not only open to the idea, but actually encouraging it. He bent his neck down and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. He saw Ron staring, his mouth slightly open, and was encouraged to try it again. The next kiss was deeper and more demanding. Hermione answered with an enthusiastic kiss of her own. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. After several rounds, they pulled apart, both of them panting.

“Bloody hell that was hot!” exclaimed Ron.

Hermione was staring at Harry, eyes glistening with wonder. “God, Harry – I always thought Ginny was being overly dramatic when she used to prattle on about how you kissed, but I see that she was actually toning it down!” Hermione spun around to face the bed. “Ron, you have to kiss him.”

Ron had been about to take another drink from the champagne bottle and ended up sloshing some onto his shirt. “Hermione! I can’t do that!”

“Of course you can. If Harry can, so can you. You don’t hear him complaining.”

“Only because I’m stunned,” answered Harry truthfully.

Hermione was always formidable when she got an idea in her head that required action. She dragged Harry back over to the bed and sat him next to Ron. Harry and Ron shot each other sympathetic looks, and Ron handed Harry the bottle of champagne.

Ron glared at Hermione, who was hovering over them with a hand on each hip. “I mean, I know I can – it’s just that I’m not, er…”

“Gay?” supplied Hermione helpfully. “But Ron, this isn’t about declaring your sexuality. It’s about how much we love Harry and he loves us, and how we’d do anything for each other. Plus we both think Harry’s incredibly sexy.”

“I don’t—”

“Don’t even try to deny it. You talk about him in your sleep – did you know that? Ginny’s heard you.”

Harry, still in a mild state of shock, watched Ron blush for a moment before boldly asking, “Do I get any say in this?”

“No. Harry, it’s totally obvious how you feel about Ron. We’ve been joking about it for years. Ginny thinks the only reason you dated her was because you didn’t think Ron would be interested.”

“That’s not true!” exclaimed Harry. Was it? he thought weakly.

Hermione smirked, “Maybe not, but look me in the eye and try to convince me that you wouldn’t love to push Ron back on the bed and snog him senseless.”

There was an awkward silence as Harry neither protested nor acknowledged what Hermione had said. The simple fact was that he very much wanted to snog Ron, and it wasn’t just the champagne making Harry feel that way.

“Go on, then,” urged Hermione. Ron and Harry seemed to move in slow motion as they realized Hermione wasn’t going to stop pestering them until they kissed.

Harry’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips just before they met Ron’s. Without looking, Harry stuck out his arm holding the champagne bottle for Hermione to hold, and when she took it from him, Harry curled his hand around the back of Ron’s neck. Ron’s mouth tasted sweet from the champagne, with a hint of chocolate from the pastries he’d eaten earlier. Harry breathed deeply through his nose and noticed that Ron smelled like an earthier version of Ginny. It was as intoxicating as the alcohol.

“Merlin, Harry, where’d you learn to kiss like that? Wait – don’t tell me. If it was my sister, I don’t want to know.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, all of Gryffindor knows where you learned to kiss. If I see Lavender again, I’ll have to thank her.” He glanced over at Hermione who was deep in thought. This always worried him. “Something wrong, Hermione?”

“No,” she said, “and that’s odd because it ought to be wrong – us doing this. But it’s not. It feels completely natural to be kissing both of you.” Ron’s smile faded a bit, so she turned to him. “It’s not like I want to be Harry’s girlfriend, Ron, or that I wouldn’t be upset if you wanted to be his boyfriend, but he belongs here with us, doesn’t he? Having Harry with us makes it better.”

Hermione settled into the small space on the bed between Harry and Ron. She slid a hand across Harry’s thigh while she reached up to kiss Ron’s lips. Harry shifted, hoping she wouldn’t find out just how excited he’d become while kissing her and Ron. But not many things escaped Hermione’s notice, especially not a raging hard-on when she was ostensibly doing field research on horniness. Her hand brushed against the bulge in Harry’s trousers, and he let out a small gasp. She caressed him a second time, more forcefully, and he moaned.

Not taking her hand from Harry’s crotch, Hermione said quietly to Ron, “If Harry’s decided not to have a girlfriend, then shouldn’t we be helping him to take care of his little problem here?”

Looking past her to where her hand was resting, Ron said, “What prob—, oh.” A wide grin spread across his face. “I’m sure Harry knows what to do about that by now.”

Harry realized he was most definitely drunk, and he was only half-comprehending what Hermione was saying. He was fully aware, though, of how nice her hand felt on his cock, and if she’d just keep doing that, he certainly would have no complaints. He involuntarily bucked his hips a few times in silent encouragement.

“See, Ron, he wants us to help him,” said Hermione thickly. She fumbled with the zipper on Harry’s trousers, found the opening to his boxers and freed his erection at last. Hermione tentatively rubbed the head of his cock with the pads of her finger and thumb, just hard enough to tease him mercilessly.

“More,” moaned Harry, leaning back on his elbows with his eyes closed.

“More what? Sorry, I’ve never done this before.” Hermione rubbed her finger underneath Harry’s foreskin, thinking that might be what he wanted more of. Harry trembled with delight, but didn’t answer her question.

Ron took hold of Hermione’s hand – the one that had been stroking Harry. He licked a wide swath across her palm to moisten it, and then lowered it back onto Harry’s shaft. With his hand on top of Hermione’s, he showed her how to wrap her fingers around the length and gently stroke him. Ron’s hand was much bigger, so his fingertips reached all the way down to Harry’s sac, which he caressed separately from Hermione’s movements.

“F-feels so good,” moaned Harry.

Ron continued to show Hermione how to give a hand job, whispering into her ear things like, “Some guys like a lighter touch, but I find it too ticklish,” and, “If you press here like so, he’ll really feel it,” which elicited a low, appreciative moan. After Hermione seemed to catch on, she bent down to suck on the hollow of Harry’s neck, while Ron leaned over and kissed the back of hers.

Harry’s breathing grew more and more ragged, and he reached a hand up to pull Hermione’s lips to his. Meanwhile, Ron growled, “Watch his face – he looks like he’s about to come.”

Sure enough, with a few more strokes from Hermione, Harry shot forcefully into the air. A substantial amount landed on Ron’s hand, which had been resting on Harry’s belly, and Harry immediately brought it to his mouth and began to lick it clean, just as Ron had done with the champagne. Harry worked his tongue between Ron’s fingers, and sucked Ron’s index finger slowly into his mouth.

“Fuck, Harry,” Ron hissed.

Hermione watched with a bird’s eye view as Harry continued to suck and lick Ron’s finger as if it was his cock. She could feel Ron’s excitement digging into her back, and she quietly urged Harry to continue by whispering, “Harry, Ron is really enjoying what you’re doing to him. I can feel him getting harder and harder. Don’t stop, okay?”

As Harry continued to tease Ron’s finger, Hermione slid from between her boys to her knees on the floor. She saw Harry’s spent cock poking out from the gap in his boxers, while Ron’s fully erect one was straining against his trousers. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione determinedly unhitched Ron’s belt and opened his trousers. Ron helped her pull them down to his knees with his free hand, and Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw his cock up close.

Crawling back onto the bed for better leverage, Hermione tentatively wrapped her hand around Ron’s cock the way he’d shown her with Harry. The bed was jostled as Ron flopped onto his back, and Hermione glanced up to see Harry lean over to kiss him again. She thought for another moment, and then, holding on to Ron’s cock at its base, she softly blew up and down the length of his shaft. Ron shuddered and moaned.

“Is this what I’m supposed to do? Blow on it?”

Ron croaked, “It’s all right, I guess.” Beside him, Harry shook with suppressed laughter.

Harry scooted around on the bed until his face was near Hermione’s, with Hermione holding up Ron’s cock between them. Trying to maintain a straight face, Harry said, “It’s called a ‘blow job’, but you’re actually supposed to lick it. Or suck on it. Although the occasional blowing of air on it can be quite nice.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Really? Okay.”

Harry lowered his voice to a faint whisper so that Ron wouldn’t be able to hear him. “You never talked to Ginny about this? Because she’s really quite skilled.” He winked as Hermione blushed.

“No,” Hermione said, looking somewhat scandalized. “We talked conceptually, of course, but never about the actual… Harry, I should know how to do this. Show me.”

In a less drunken state, Harry might have been reluctant to demonstrate proper blowjob technique, particularly since he’d only ever been on the receiving end (and only twice at that), but it was Ron, and Hermione was so curious – and she did need to know, after all.

“The important thing is to keep your lips over your teeth,” he said, carefully covering his teeth with his lips to demonstrate. “’Cause it can really hurt if you don’t.” Harry watched Hermione mimic his actions, and then he nodded his approval.

“First, I’d start like this.” Harry licked the entire underside of Ron’s shaft and swirled his tongue around the head as he finished. It was strange, doing this to Ron, but it wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about it several (hundred) times. “Here, you try it now.” He watched as Hermione repeated his actions, and Ron moaned his approval as she finished.

“Then you can try putting it in your mouth – make sure your teeth are covered though – and taking it all the way in. Suck a little as you pull out. Here, watch.” Harry took Ron’s length in his mouth until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. His eyes started to water, and he immediately pulled Ron’s cock out again. After a cough or two he said, “But be careful not to take him in too far, or you’ll gag like that.”

Hermione took a turn, but she heeded Harry’s advice and did not gag. Ron moaned loudly as Harry and Hermione took turns licking and sucking him. On one of Hermione’s turns, Harry impulsively licked the opposite side, effectively encasing all of Ron’s shaft. When they reached the head, they kept going, so that their two tongues were twining together over the top of Ron’s cock. Curse words of endearment came pouring out of Ron’s mouth, and as Harry and Hermione’s eyes met, they silently agreed to drive Ron over the edge by going two-on-one.

Hermione continued to suck Ron’s cock, while Harry licked his way to Ron’s balls. Ron was becoming completely undone as unbelievable noises spilled from his lips. Harry reached his hand up to Ron’s, and Ron grasped it frantically, lacing their fingers together and holding on for dear life. Harry suddenly felt Ron clutch his hand even harder, and he looked up just in time to see Ron convulse and shoot into Hermione’s mouth.

Harry wanted to laugh at Hermione’s grimace as she swallowed; clearly, she’d not expected a mouthful.

“I’ve heard that there are plenty of girls who won’t swallow it,” Harry said. He picked up the nearly empty bottle of champagne from the floor and offered it to her. Hermione took a large gulp and handed it back.

“Has he passed out?” Hermione asked, her eyes surveying the length of Ron’s limp body.

“No,” muttered Ron, “not yet anyway. You two were trying to kill me, weren’t you?”

Hermione stretched out along side of Ron, and Harry watched them kiss lazily. He was just sober enough to wonder in amazement at how easily they included him in this experience. How long had Hermione known he was interested in Ron? And since when had he developed an overwhelming urge to snog Hermione as well? Harry gazed at her fondly, noticing how beautiful she’d become over the last year, and chastising himself for not realizing it before now. He chugged the rest of the champagne and crawled up along Ron’s other side.

“Ron, mate,” he whispered quietly into Ron’s ear, “I reckon it’s time to take care of Hermione.” He ran his tongue along the shell of Ron’s ear and continued to kiss his shoulder and neck.

Ron kissed Hermione once again before turning his head towards Harry. “Yeah, you’re right – it’s only fair.” Ron stretched and raised himself off the bed, pausing to kick his trousers all the way off and pull his boxers back up.

Meanwhile, Harry stared at Hermione with awe. He wasn’t one for fits of emotion, but seeing her lying peacefully on Ron’s bed with a huge grin across her face made his heart swell. Ron was smiling, too, as he climbed up next to Harry on the bed.

“So’r’you gonna take care o’ me?” she mumbled.

Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. Would it be taking advantage of her if they pawed her in this drunken state?

“Sure,” said Ron. “How, exactly, would you like us to do that?”

“You could start off by making the room not so spinny. Is it a spell?” Hermione vaguely raised an arm and slurred, “Finite incantatum.”

“It’s not a spell, Hermione. You’re just a little drunk.” Harry could see that Ron was trying very hard not to laugh at Hermione’s indignation.

Hermione shook her head vigorously. “No, not drunk. Just a bit tipsy. Now, who’s gonna take care of me first? Because I took care of both of you, so I think you should both take care of me. But I don’t think we should go all the way because…” Hermione lowered her voice to whisper sincerely, “I’m a virgin.”

“Me too,” whispered Harry. Ron nodded vaguely.

“You?” Hermione asked, staring at Harry. “But you said Ginny—”

Harry, not wanting to upset Ron, interrupted quickly, “No, we didn’t ever.” Not that they hadn’t intended to if the opportunity presented itself…

Ron’s head snapped quickly towards Harry, but before he could say anything, Hermione had moved her attention to Ron. “And Lavender told me that you and she… but you—”

“I only ever wanted you.” It was Harry’s turn to glance sharply at Ron. But hadn’t he said…?

“Why that conniving little witch! If I ever see her again I’m gonna—”

“—smile graciously and thank her for teaching Ron how to kiss,” interrupted Harry with a smirk for Ron’s benefit. Hermione smiled and Harry continued, “And now you need to teach Ron and me what you like.”

“You’d better start by taking my clothes off,” she said matter-of-factly. “You can’t learn anything if you can’t see it.” Even in a drunken haze, she still sounded like a bossy know-it-all.

Harry hesitated. It didn’t sound like Ron and Hermione had got very physical before, and he felt awkward, like his presence was somehow ruining the moment for them. Ron started unbuttoning her blouse straight away, but stopped when he realized Harry wasn’t joining in.

“Aren’t you going to help?” Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

Ron replied, “You heard Hermione: she said she wanted both of us, not just me.”

With a coordinated effort, they managed to strip Hermione down to her wet-dream-inducing knickers and bra. Ron couldn’t hold himself back; he immediately began to kiss and lick his way from Hermione’s belly to her breasts. He reached beneath her and unclasped her bra, which he then carelessly tossed aside. Ron lowered his head again to kiss her nipples, while exploring her soft skin with restless hands.

“Here, Harry, you do that one,” said Ron, pointing to her left breast. “She’s got one for each of us.”

Harry bent down and gently kissed Hermione’s breast before flicking his tongue over her nipple. She moaned loudly, and he glanced over at Ron to see which of them had been the cause. Ron had cupped her right breast in his hand and was swirling his tongue rapidly around her areola. Harry did the same thing with her other one.

Ron grabbed Harry’s hand and together they moved them down her belly. They stopped when they reached the small triangle of fabric covering her dark brown hair.

“Don’t stop,” whined Hermione. “Want you to touch me there.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and each pulled on one side of her knickers. Harry was surprised to find them soaking wet and couldn’t help but have a fleeting hope that she hadn’t peed in her pants after all.

Ron didn’t seem the least bit put off by it, however, giving Harry the distinct impression that he knew what he was doing, despite what he’d told Hermione. He watched as Ron smoothed his palm across her belly and continued to move until his fingers reached her crotch. Harry absently caressed Hermione’s breast as he stared, mesmerized by Ron’s movements.

“Oh, that’s good, Ron,” murmured Hermione, tilting her hips towards him, begging for more. “Harry, kiss me.”

Harry reluctantly tore his eyes from Ron’s hand, which was rubbing between her legs in a circular motion. When his lips met Hermione’s, though, he was able to stay focused enough to plunder her mouth and suck on her lower lip.

He broke the kiss when she gasped. A quick glance told him that Ron had pushed a finger inside her, and he was slowly moving it in and out, much to Hermione’s delight. Between watching Ron’s actions and hearing the moans escaping from Hermione’s throat, Harry was hard again, despite having already come once.

A smile played on Ron’s lips as he said, “It’s hard to say which of you is enjoying this more.”

“Me,” said Hermione emphatically.

Harry looked down at the tent in his boxers – realizing for the first time how depraved he must seem. But, damn! He was enjoying this. “This is amazing,” he croaked.

Ron kneeled straight up on the bed and pulled Harry closer to him. He held the finger that had been inside of Hermione to Harry’s lips and said, “Taste her.”

Reluctantly, Harry licked Ron’s finger. It tasted strange, and not nearly as unpleasant as he thought it might be. He sucked Ron’s finger further into his mouth and then released it, rubbing it gently across his lips. Ron’s free hand snaked between them, and as they kissed, he brushed up hard against Harry’s cock. Harry moaned, and it was only a sharp intake of breath from Hermione that made him remember that it was her turn to be attended to.

“Let me try now,” breathed Harry. He began to touch Hermione the way he’d seen Ron do it, taking time to explore all of the interesting girl-parts that he’d never had the chance to explore on Ginny. He slipped a finger inside of her, and she moaned his name. He rubbed, and pressed and pumped his finger into her, learning quickly which actions she liked the best from the way her hips would tilt when he did them.

Ron’s mouth was busy with Hermione’s breast, but as he kissed her, he slid his finger on top of Harry’s, skillfully finding her clit and rubbing it vigorously. With two of them working together and Ron’s tongue teasing her nipple, Hermione was incoherent, arching her back and panting and curling her toes into the mattress.

Harry looked up just in time to see Hermione’s face as her orgasm ripped through her body. He could see the tension being released as pleasure overtook her. She was so amazing, so beautiful, so… Ron’s.

Ron had settled in next to Hermione and was showering her with loving kisses. Harry felt awkward again, like a voyeur, but he couldn’t make himself turn away. It took him a couple of minutes before he realized that Hermione hadn’t moved.

“Er, Ron? Is Hermione okay?”

Ron looked up, startled, as if only just remembering that Harry was there. Then he gazed back at Hermione. Almost in answer to Harry’s question, she suddenly let out a loud snore.

“I think she’s passed out,” he said. “I’m not surprised – she matched us drink for drink and she’s half our size.”

Harry got off the bed and searched around for the blankets, which had been thrown about during their activities. “Here. We’ll just cover her up with this and let her sleep it off. You can kip on my bed with me.” They spread the blanket over Hermione, carefully covering everything except her face and hair.

As Harry turned back to his bed, Ron caught him in a big hug from behind. “Harry,” he whispered into his mate’s ear, “I’m not going to be able to sleep until I do something about this.” _This_ was a sizeable erection that Ron made Harry acutely aware of when he jabbed it into Harry’s hip.

“Maybe we could help each other out…I mean, if it’s not too weird for you,” said Harry uncertainly. “I know you aren’t gay or anything.”

Ron turned Harry so that he could look him in the eye. “Hermione was right. With anyone else, it might be weird, but with you, it’s all right. It’s better than all right.”

Harry tried not to stare as Ron whipped his shirt off and dropped his boxers to reveal a cock as impossibly hard as Harry’s. Harry stripped too, and the two boys jumped into bed together. It was intimate in a way they hadn’t been before, leading Harry to wonder how he’d got this lucky without a Felix Felicis potion. Then he stopped thinking at all because Ron was grinding his cock into Harry’s and the friction was fantastic.

Harry kissed Ron as their bodies rocked together. He knew he could never say the words to convey his feelings, so he hoped his kisses would do it for him. Ron’s kisses answered his with equal fervor. They worked themselves to a fever pitch and came hard after only a short while.

Once he’d caught his breath, Harry reached past his discarded glasses for his wand and cast a cleaning spell on them. There wasn’t much room on the bed, so they had no choice but to snuggle a bit, with Ron curving an arm possessively around him. Harry was just about to fall asleep when Ron spoke.

“So, you and my sister never did anything?”

Half drunk and dog-tired, Harry was still able to tell that this was a question he wanted to answer with the technical truth. “We never had sex, no. But I can’t believe you lied to Hermione about you and Lavender—”

“Hermione doesn’t need to know about that. And I didn’t lie – I just kept my mouth shut for once. Don’t say anything to her, okay?”

“She won’t hear about it from me.” Harry paused before asking uncertainly, “Er, Ron…this…um…what we did isn’t going to make things weird between the three of us, is it?”

“I don’t think so,” Ron answered. “At least not for me. Hermione and I are still a couple, and you’re—”

“In the way,” interrupted Harry.

“No,” insisted Ron. “I was going to say you’re our best mate and, now, our other lover. I think Hermione got it right when she said you made it better.”

Harry was floored. Ron almost made it sound as if he wanted to do it again. Harry wasn’t sure Hermione would agree, but he was definitely interested, as long as it wouldn’t cause problems between Ron and Hermione.

“I’m serious about not dating anyone. And if I changed my mind, it would be Ginny. I just want you to know that.”

Ron ran his palm across Harry’s bare chest and pressed a kiss into his hair. “I know, mate. But Hermione and I figure it’s our job to take care of you, and why would we let you be lonely when the alternative is so much fun?”

Harry’s heart was so filled with emotion that he couldn’t speak, so it was just as well that Ron’s lips found his and they kissed again. The words of Ron’s toast from before popped into his head, about the bond of friendship that could never be broken. As he drifted off to sleep, Harry realized that bond had become even tighter.

~*~*~

Ginny crept quietly up the stairs, past the squeaky floorboard on the landing and down the short hallway to Ron’s bedroom. She felt silly sneaking up to her brother’s room, but Hermione, Ron and Harry had disappeared hours ago, and Hermione had still not returned to Ginny’s room. If Mum were to do a bed check and find any of them missing, there would be hell to pay for all of them, herself included.

Furthermore, Ron and Hermione had been making goo-goo eyes at each other all day, which meant that there was every possibility that Harry had fled from Ron’s room if they’d decided to make out. Ginny couldn’t find him anywhere, either.

She dropped the tail of an Extendable Ear and watched it wiggle under the door as she listened at the other end. The only sound was an occasional snuffle, which she thought might be Ron. It sounded as if they were sleeping and not having sex, so she thought it might be all right to take a peek inside to find out exactly who was in there.

Ginny slowly turned the doorknob and was surprised to find the door unlocked, which was fortunate since she was technically not allowed to do magic outside of school. She pushed it open just far enough to poke her head in, and she had to hold back a gasp of surprise.

The room looked as if it had just been ransacked, dirty clothes strewn everywhere, books and papers haphazardly lying on the floor, and an empty champagne bottle tipped over on the floor at the foot of Ron’s bed. Of course, Ron’s room had been a disaster for most of the summer, so she supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised, but she couldn’t see how Hermione would be very impressed.

Thankful for the moonlight coming in through the open window, she easily counted three sleeping bodies. Boldly entering the room a bit further, Ginny could see that the only thing showing from beneath Ron’s covers was Hermione’s bushy hair. _That_ was interesting. Which meant that – she looked over to Harry’s bed – it was Ron and _Harry_ sleeping in close quarters! Good Lord – it was all so damn proper that she almost began to laugh. She knew her brother and Harry well enough to know that it must be Hermione’s influence keeping them all on the straight and narrow.

_It’s obvious that nothing went on in here that shouldn’t have,_ she thought, backing quietly out of the room. _Mum would be so proud._

 

_finis_


End file.
